The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of cleaning contaminated articles and apparatus thereof and, more particularly, to the defluxing or degreasing of parts in a non-aqueous cleaning system utilizing an organic solvent for cleaning the parts and a nonflammable fluorocarbon solvent.
Solvent vapor phase degreasing and defluxing is a process of immersing a soiled substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board or a fabricated metal, glass, ceramic, plastic, or elastomer part or composite) into a boiling, nonflammable liquid such as a chlorocarbon or chlorofluorocarbon fluid or admixture, followed by rinsing the part in a second tank or cleaning zone by immersion or distillate spray with a clean solvent which is the same chlorocarbon or chlorofluorocarbon as used in the first cleaning zone. The parts are then dried by maintaining the cooled part in the condensing vapors until temperature has reached equilibrium.
Solvent cleaning of various types of parts generally occurs in batch, hoist-assisted batch, conveyor batch, or in-line type conveyor degreaser and defluxer equipment. Such in-line conveyor degreaser and defluxer equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,179 (entitled xe2x80x9cCold Air Lock Vapor Sealxe2x80x9d), commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Parts may also be cleaned in open top defluxing or degreasing equipment, such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/587,893, filed Sep. 25, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,982, also commonly assigned. In both types of equipment, the entrance and/or exit ends of the equipment are generally in open communication with both the ambient environment and the solvent within the equipment. In order to minimize the loss of solvent from the equipment by either convection or diffusion, a common practice in the art is to use water-cooled or refrigerant-cooled coils which create a condensed vapor blanket over a hot or ambient zone region in the degreaser/defluxer tank, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,111 to Rand.
Therefore, in the foregoing solvent vapor phase degreasing process, it is generally known to use a single organic chlorocarbon or chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) fluid to perform the cleaning, rinsing, and drying steps. The use of CFC-113 and Freon type solvents have been, in the past, particularly popular. However, the vapor diffusion thereof into the environment has been implicated in recent scientific studies to be one of many possible contributing causes to the undesirable global depletion of stratospheric ozone, and the production and use of such chlorofluorocarbons is currently regulated and will be phased out in the U.S. by the end of this decade.
In response to environmental concern, hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) based solvents have been developed in the last few years to provide more environmentally acceptable alternatives to CFC based vapor phase degreasing and defluxing processes. While these materials have been shown to be excellent CFC substitutes for a variety of cleaning applications, they are considered to be an interim replacement to CFCs since they still possess a small, but finite, ozone depletion potential, although it is much lower than that of the CFCs which they are replacing. Hence, these HCFC solvents are also proposed for global phaseout in the near future. It is generally believed that organic solvents which do not contain chlorine, bromine, or iodine atoms will not contribute to stratospheric ozone depletion. However, organic chemicals which do not contain the above halogen atoms, such as hydrocarbons, alcohols, esters, ethers, ketones, etc., usually contain undesirable flammability or reactivity properties. Perfluorinated hydrocarbons and hydrofluorocarbons possess many desirable solvent properties: zero ozone depletion potential; stable, non-reactive, high compatibility with plastics; good water displacement potential; generally non-toxic and inert, and ideally suited to vapor phase solvent cleaning equipment. However, perfluorocarbons have been found to be very poor solvents for many common organic and inorganic soils, e.g., fluxes. Hydrofluorocarbons offer improved but still limited cleaning ability over perfluorocarbons as the amount of fluorine content on the molecule diminishes, but low fluorine-content hydrofluorocarbons may start to exhibit undesirable flammability properties comparable to their hydrocarbon analogs.
European Patent Publication 431,458 published Jun. 12, 1991 teaches aliphatic hydrofluorocarbons of the formula CnFmH2n+2xe2x88x92m wherein 4xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa66 and 6xe2x89xa6mxe2x89xa612 which are useful as cleaning compositions. The reference teaches that the aliphatic hydrofluorocarbon is the active component in the removal of the fluxes, fats and oils, and dust from soiled parts. The reference teaches that in order to increase the solvency for dissolving fluxes, an organic solvent selected from hydrocarbons, alcohols, esters, and ketones may be added in an amount from 0.5 to 30 weight percent to the aliphatic hydrofluorocarbon.
Other types of cleaning processes such as aqueous cleaning exist. Aqueous cleaning generally involves the cleaning of a substrate or a part in an aqueous solution of detergents or surfactants, followed by multiple rinsing steps with purified water. The part is then dried by lengthy evaporation in air or by energy intensive thermal drying machines. This process is not always desirable due to the high energy cost for drying and the additional capital investment and operating cost burden to provide aqueous waste water cleanup required by state and local authorities before sewering to ground water.
Another cleaning process, semi-aqueous cleaning, consists of cleaning a substrate in a hydrocarbon solvent based on, for example, terpenes, esters, or petroleum distillates having a high affinity for oils, waxes, and greases being cleaned from the parts, with or without the aid of a surfactant. The cleaned substrate is rinsed of the high boiling hydrocarbon solvent with multiple rinsing steps using purified water. The hydrocarbon solvent is phase separated back to the wash sump while the aqueous effluent must be processed before sewering to ground water. Consequently, high costs associated with drying energy and with processing waste effluent are evident, similar to the before-mentioned aqueous cleaning process. A further drawback is that the hydrocarbon solvent usually possesses a flash point and this must be carefully handled or blanketed with a nonflammable compressed gas such as nitrogen to avoid explosion. Nitrogen gas is much more fugitive than the dense vapors of a fluorocarbon contained in a condensing zone. Furthermore, in a number of applications, while the substrate to be cleaned may be compatible with the hydrocarbon solvent, some plastics or metals may be incompatible with the aqueous rinse solvent, resulting in water absorption or rusting of the substrate.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide a non-aqueous cleaning system for degreasing or defluxing parts in an environmentally safe manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non-aqueous cleaning system which does not use water for rinsing, and there does not exist a necessity for aqueous waste water cleanup, and whereby said nonaqueous cleaning system can be used in cases where materials are incompatible with water.
Still a further object is to provide a non-aqueous cleaning system avoiding the need for drying by lengthy evaporation of rinsing fluid in air or by energy intensive thermal drying methods.
Yet a further object is to provide a non-aqueous cleaning system utilizing an organic liquid cleaning agent for cleaning the parts and a rinsing agent having at least a slight solubility for the organic cleaner for rinsing the organic cleaner from the part and which rinsing agent is capable of drying from the part using small amounts of energy.
A non-aqueous cleaning process for removing residual soils or surface contamination from a part, in accordance with the present invention, comprises the steps of introducing the part into contact with an organic cleaning fluid of sufficient solvency to substantially remove said contamination and then removing the part from the organic fluid for rinsing in a rinsing agent having at least some degree of solubility for the organic cleaner to remove same from the substrate. The substrate is immersed in the rinsing agent, sprayed with the rinsing agent or exposed to vapors of the rinsing agent, or any combination of the above. When removed from the vapor, the part is essentially clean and dry. Preferably, the non-aqueous cleaning system of this invention utilizes a two tank cleaning process wherein a first tank contains the organic solvent and a second tank contains the rinsing agent. The parts or substrates to be cleaned may be conveyored from the cleaning tank to the rinsing tank utilizing known conveyor or hoist means. The tanks may be part of conventional or known in-line conveyorized degreasing/defluxing equipment, separate open top defluxing tanks, or open top defluxing tanks modified to contain the cleaning and rinsing tanks or sumps.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a non-aqueous cleaning process for removing residual soils or surface contamination from parts comprises the steps of introducing the substrate or part into an organic fluid of sufficient solvency to remove residual contamination from the parts. The parts are then rinsed by contact with a second organic solvent of lesser solvency for the soils or surface contamination than exhibited by the first organic fluid solvent but having excellent solvency characteristics towards the first solvent. The second solvent (rinsing agent) may be chosen preferably from the fluorocarbon class of solvents which contain at least one fluorine atom attached to an organic backbone comprised of two or more carbon atoms, with optionally other atoms also attached to the backbone such as oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen, phosphorous, hydrogen, or other halogen atoms; or less preferably the rinsing agent may be chosen from other classes of solvents such as alcohols, ethers, esters, ketones, hydrocarbons, and other non-aqueous media. The parts are then dried by holding under an inert vapor blanket which lessens or mitigates the flammability of the first organic cleaning solvent, or, if flammable, the second rinse solvent, where such flammability masking vapor blanket may be formed by at least one of nitrogen, carbon dioxide, perfluorocarbon, hydrofluorocarbon, or hydrochlorocarbon.
In one embodiment, the cleaning can be done in a system where a solution of the hydrocarbon solvent and the fluorocarbon solvent is mixed together optionally with a surfactant as a solubilizing agent in a degreaser. The fluorocarbon, being more volatile, provides a flammability suppression blanket. The same fluorocarbon would be used in the adjacent rinse sump for an initial immersion or spray liquid rinse followed by a final rinse in the vapor.
In the simplest embodiment, the cleaning can be done in a one sump system where a solution of the hydrocarbon solvent and the lower boiling fluorocarbon solvent is mixed together optionally with a surfactant as a solubilizing agent. The fluorocarbon, being more volatile, provides a flammability suppression blanket, and if the soiled part which has been immersed in the cleaning mixture is held in the condensing fluorocarbon vapors for a sufficiently long period of time, the part can be removed from the vapor phase clean and is dry.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbon solventxe2x80x9d as used herein means any solvent which has at least one hydrogen atom and at least one carbon atom.
The organic cleaning solvent can be selected from linear or branched alkyl or alkanol monocarboxylic or dicarboxylic esters having at least one carbon atom in the ester moiety and such solvent most preferably having a flash point greater then 200xc2x0 F. (93xc2x0 C.), or less preferably having a flash point greater than 150xc2x0 F. (66xc2x0 C.). Useful esters include methyl ester and a mixture of the dimethyl esters of adipic acid, succinic acid, and glutaric acid. The organic fluid may also be selected from linear or cyclic hydrocarbons containing at least one olefinic bond endo or exo to the ring.
The hydrocarbon cleaning agent may comprise pinene and/or camphene, or may comprise terpinene, limonene, terpinolene, terpineol, linaleol, and other related members of the terpene family. 
The organic cleaning solvent may also consist of linear, branched or cyclic hydrocarbons containing C10 to C30 species.
The organic cleaning fluid may also consist of hydrocarbon containing olefinic moieties which have been substituted with R1-R12 groups, wherein 1-2 hydrogen atoms or alkyl groups containing 1-6 carbon atoms or both may comprise the substituted group, i.e., 
A useful example includes 1,5-dimethylcyclooctadiene.
This organic cleaning fluid may also be comprised of acyclic or cyclic monols or diols defined by the linear structure (1)
R(CH2)nOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
Rxe2x95x90H, hydroxyl
where n is selected from 1 to 20
or the branched structure (2) 
where n is selected from 1 to 20
or the cyclic structure (3) 
where R1-R9 is defined as alkyl or hydrogen groups or mixtures thereof, and n is defined as 0 to 6. Useful diols include cyclohexanol and polyethylene glycol (MW 200) (a polyether diol).
The organic fluid may also be comprised of linear, branched, or cyclic mono or polyketones, such as 
where n is defined as 0 to 6 and R1-R10 is defined as alkyl or hydrogen groups or mixtures thereof. A useful cyclic ketone include cyclohexanone.
Other organic cleaning fluids applicable to this invention may be comprised of:
(a) alkyl or aryl nitrites of the formula
Rxe2x80x94CN
where R may be an alkyl group (methyl, ethyl, etc), a phenyl group, or an alkyl substituted phenyl group
(b) an alkylbenzene of the formula 
(c) alkyl esters such as diethylphthalate of the formula: 
(d) polyether alkanols of the formula: 
where R1 is chosen from the class of compounds defined by H, alkyl, or hydroxyl groups and R2 is selected from the class of compounds defined by H or alkyl or fluoroalkyl groups.
(e) substituted aromatics of the formula: 
where R1-R6 is chosen from hydrogen, alkyl, fluoroalkyl, or halogen groups and combinations thereof, such as trifluorobenzene.
Such organic cleaning solvent may also comprise mixtures of all the above organic cleaning solvents with fluorocarbons such as linear, branched, or cyclic perfluorocarbons or hydrofluorocarbons or hydrochlorofluorocarbons optionally with substituted oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen,phosphorous or other halogen atoms attached to a carbon atom and optionally with surfactant as a solubilizing agent.
The fluorocarbon rinse solvent may be selected from the class of hydrofluorocarbon or hydrochlorofluorocarbon compounds or mixtures comprised of linear, branched, or cyclic structures having a boiling point of at least 25xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. and such fluorocarbons may be optionally substituted with other functional groups chosen from the class consisting of other halogens and oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen, and phosphorous atoms
The preferred hydrofluorocarbon compounds or the hydrochlorofluorocarbon compounds have a certain miscibility for the organic cleaning solvents in the boiling range of at least 25xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. so that at least 2 mole % of the hydrocarbon cleaning solvent is miscible with the hydrofluorocarbon fluid without obtaining phase separation.
The hydrofluorocarbons preferably contain between 3 to 8 carbon atoms, hydrogen, and fluorine in the compound. The boiling point is preferably between 25xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C. with at least 60 weight percent fluorine. The compounds preferably have a linear or branched chain.
The present invention provides a composition for cleaning or removing residual soils or surface contamination from a part. The composition comprises a non-azeotropic mixture of hydrocarbon solvent and hydrofluorocarbon solvent. The hydrocarbon component is present in an amount of at least 2 weight percent based on the total composition and is capable of substantially removing the residual soils or surface contamination from the part. The hydrofluorocarbon component has a linear or branched chain structure having 3 to 7 carbon atoms and at least 60 weight percent fluorine, is capable of substantially removing any of the hydrocarbon component remaining on the part, and is less capable than the hydrocarbon component of substantially removing the residual soils or surface contamination from the part.
In contrast to the cleaning compositions of European Patent Publication 431,458 published Jun. 12, 1991 wherein an aliphatic hydrofluorocarbon is the xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d component for the removal of the fluxes, fats and oils, and dust, the hydrocarbon component of the present cleaning compositions is capable of substantially removing the residual soils or surface contamination from a part. The hydrofluorocarbon component of the present cleaning compositions has excellent solvency characteristics toward the hydrocarbon component but has a lesser solvency than the hydrocarbon component for the soils or surface contamination.
Providing flammability suppression can be maintained through the use of suitable vapor blanketing species. The rinse solvent may also be selected from compounds or mixtures comprised of other linear, branched, or cyclic alkyl or aryl alcohols, esters, nitro-, nitrocyclo-, or nitrile compounds, ethers, ketones, hydrocarbons, and other non-aqueous media.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.